Cursed Dracling
by Koneko Yuy
Summary: Duo, captain of a pirate ship, finds quite an unusual arm band, fashioned in the shape of a sea serpant. Something about it draws him in. Little does he know it's cursed by a sea serpant prince, cursed for all time in the band itself.... 2+1, 3+4 Shounen


Cursed Dracling  
  
By Koneko Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care, and copyright's a bitch.  
  
Author's Notes: Not many, actually. I've just not been inspired lately, and Nare's busy with his second pregnancy and I'm feeling underappreciated. *shrug* Oh, yeah. My muses.....  
  
http://www.stormpages.com/phoenixdragon/170.jpg  
  
There'll probably be another link for this pic in Demon Lover, whenever I feel like updating that fic......  
  
Oh, and I just asked Zo to draw Nare and Narm. She drew them like that and totally forgot about Narm's shirt. ^^;; Which is why he's not wearing one....  
  
Narmacil: *admires himself*  
  
Narehendu: ....One would never guess I've already had four kits and expecting more...  
  
Narmacil: ^^  
  
-----------------------  
  
The old man sits calmly on a shore bench. One by one, the children of the small fishing village gather at his feet, in hopes of being told a story.  
  
The elder smiles at the children, from the youngest child, barely a babe anymore, to the oldest youth, just starting to earn enough to raise a family. The children smile back, oddly silent.  
  
The storyteller leans back, staring over the children's heads, thinking of his latest tale. He has no clue how to start the tale in any other way but the traditional one.  
  
Once upon a time.....  
  
-------------------  
  
There was nothing odd or mysterious about the treasure chest, but the pirate captain was reluctant to open it.  
  
After a few minutes, the first mate gareth the courage to push back the lid. The mate's green eyes stared into the chest. Nothing frightening was in it, but it was filled with gold and other wealth.  
  
Resting ever so innocently on the top of the other treasure was a silver arm band. For some unknown reason, the captain was drawn to that arm band.  
  
He picked it up, turning it over in his hands. It was a sea serpant that curled itself around it's wearer's upper arm. Its eyes were small, perfect sapphire gems, dark around the edges, and paler in the very middle.  
  
It appeared to be an expensive gift, probably for one of King Zechs' concubines.  
  
"Captain?" The first mate asked softly, his green eyes looking up at his captain concerned.  
  
The youth shook his head, coming out of his thoughts. "Do whatever you want with the rest of the treasure. My share is simply this arm band." Violet eyes focused on the first and second mates. "Quatre, Trowa, see me in my cabin in an hour's time."  
  
The two mates nodded. "Yes, Captain."  
  
---------------  
  
An hour later found three youths in a secret meeting in the captain's cabin. The captain of the pirate ship was a boy barely 19, named Duo Maxwell. Not many people on Duo's crew knew just how young their captain really was. The first mate was Trowa Barton, Trowa, and the second mate Quatre Winner, were a bit older than Duo, Trowa being 21 and Quatre barely 20.  
  
Trowa and Quatre both felt it was their duty to protect their young captain. Needless to say, they did their duty without complaint.  
  
Currently, Duo was playing with the arm band, his violet eyes studying it intently. His long chestnut brown hair was pulled back in its usual braid. His braid was pulled over one shoulder.  
  
Quatre's blue eyes watched his young captain silently. Duo was strangely silent. "Is something wrong, Duo?"  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked up, startled. He blushed faintly, looking back down at the arm band. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just wondering why this arm band caught my attention...."  
  
"Let me see it." Quatre offered, holding his hand out. Almost reluctantly, Duo handed over the arm band. Quatre turned it over in his hands, admiring the way the little serpant's eyes caught and flashed the candlelight in Duo's cabin. "The little serpant looks very regal, Duo, almost like it had been real at one time."  
  
Trowa had gotten up out of his chair and gone to stand behind his oldest friend. "It would have had to take a mastercraftsman to make such a beautiful arm band, but for some reason, our little serpant seems sad, though his glittering eyes try to tell us differently."  
  
Duo smiled slightly, taking back the arm band. "But he is beautiful." He said softly.  
  
Quatre nodded and glanced up at Trowa. "It's getting late, Captain. Trowa and I should go to let you rest for a bit. We'll wake you when you're needed on deck."  
  
Duo nodded faintly, his attention back on the little serpant. He barely heard Quatre and Trowa leave.  
  
After a few minutes of studying the silent serpant, Duo gently placed it on the table and got up to blow out the candles in his cabin. Soon, the room was bathed in only the silver and red moonlight.  
  
As he sat down on his bed, Duo's eyes were pulled over to the arm band resting on the table. It was bathed in a pool of silver and blood red, and the blue eyes seemed to look even sadder.  
  
Duo lay his head down on the pillow, still staring at the arm band.  
  
He didn't know when his eyelids drooped closed....  
  
--------------------  
  
If Duo had stayed awake just a moment longer, he would have been very surprised indeed when the arm band floated up to where an arm would be if a person lay down on top of the table. Slowly, from the band itself, ivory skin appeared, followed by the form of a youth, about 16, laying sprawled out on the table. After a moment, blue eyes half hidden behind a mess of chocolate brown hair opened and the boy sat up abruptly, looking around wildly.  
  
Where was he?  
  
A glance at the window told him he was on a ship of some sort, but who's, he didn't know.  
  
Shakily, he licked his lower lip, slipping from the top of the table. His bare feet landed softly on the floor.  
  
A soft snore came to his sharpened senses, causing him to whirl on the bed.  
  
He pushed up the only thing he was wearing, the silver arm band of the little sea serpant, as he walked to the bed. It was a boy sleeping in the bed, he could see that. The boy was dressed in a black tunic, long enough to cover him decently. Long chestnut brown hair framed the lanky boy, contrasted with the creamy skin.  
  
Shakily, the strange youth reached a hand out to the boy's cheek. To his surprise, the boy's skin was soft.  
  
Something about the boy was familiar, though.....  
  
Blue eyes studied the boy's face. What was it about him that was so familiar....?  
  
Even though his attention was focused on the boy's face, he didn't even notice when the other woke up abruptly.  
  
-------------  
  
Duo had been in some dream when he became aware of having his cheek being stroked. Slowly, he'd woken up, only to see the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. They were almost like the jewels on the silver arm band that had been on the......  
  
Then his violet eyes noticed the arm band around the strange boy's upper arm. His eyes widened and he sat up abruptly, causing the other boy to stand up, blinking in shock.  
  
Duo took a deep breath, then yelled. "Trowa! Quatre! Get in here quick!"  
  
Barely a minute after he'd yelled, Trowa and Quatre were running into his cabin. Trowa was dressed in only a pair of breeches while Quatre was dressed in a long tunic that went down to his thighs.  
  
Both boys looked like they'd been asleep when Duo had yelled for them.  
  
Duo pointed vaguely at the strange boy. Since Duo's yell, the boy had gone into a protective crouch, as if afraid of being hit. One hand was over the arm band.  
  
Quatre quickly went over by Duo, aware of the stranger's blue eyes watching his every move. Trowa sqauted down in front of the stranger, and forced him to look at him.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Trowa asked firmly.  
  
The boy answered in a rapid fashion, but in no tongue that Trowa could understand. Trowa looked up at Quatre and Duo helplessly.  
  
As if realizing he couldn't be understood, the boy went silent, then tried again. This time, he could be understood. "I came from the sea, but from the arm band." He removed his hand from the arm band reluctantly, as if to show it to them would hurt.  
  
Duo stared at the boy. "You came from the sea, but from the arm band?" He blinked.  
  
The boy sighed, and his blue eyes stared mournfully at Duo. "I am afraid I can't explain it any better than that."  
  
"You came from the sea.... but from the arm band..." Quatre looked thoughtful. "So, you belong to the sea, right?"  
  
The strange boy nodded and looked at the arm band. Quatre looked at the arm band as well and noticed something odd.  
  
"Your eyes are the same shade as the little sea serpant's...." He breathed softly.  
  
The strange boy nodded again, his mournful blue eyes focused on Quatre.  
  
Duo blinked from the protection of Quatre's arms. "Wait. So he's my arm band?"  
  
"I am not your arm band!" The boy snapped, his blue eyes back on Duo. "It is mine, and it always has been mine."  
  
"It's mine!" Duo glared at him.  
  
Trowa cleared his throat, getting to his feet. "Much as this is interesting, it is late, Captain, and if the men hear our impromptu party, they may get curious and wonder why you have a naked boy in your room."  
  
At that, Duo eyed Trowa silently, then nodded. Quatre slipped from Duo's side, crossing the room to Duo's dresser. Digging around for a moment, the youth pulled out a dark blue tunic and handed it to the boy, who stared at it blankly, as if he didn't know what to do with it.  
  
Trowa was the one who actually put it on the boy. "There. Better. Now you're not wearing just that arm band."  
  
The boy plucked at the tunic, giving Trowa a long look.  
  
Trowa sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Before we leave, do you have a name, sea serpant?"  
  
The boy blinked. "How...?"  
  
"You come from the sea, yet from the arm band. Plus, you have the same color of eyes the sea serpant has on the band." Trowa replied. "I am right, aren't I?"  
  
The boy nodded softly. "You are. And my name is...." He paused for a moment, as if he had to remember his name. "...Heero."  
  
Trowa nodded and pointed at Quatre and Duo in turn. "Quatre. And Captain Duo. And I am Trowa. Pleasure to meet you, Heero."  
  
He looked at Quatre for a moment before leaving. Quatre smiled slightly at Heero and Duo before following.  
  
Heero looked at Duo from the floor. Duo stared back at him, then scooted back. "C'mon. I don't bite and my bed will probably feel better than the floor...."  
  
Heero shook his head, and Duo shrugged, curling up against the wall on his bed. He was soon asleep once more.  
  
As soon as he was sure Duo was asleep, Heero crawled onto the bed and lay down next to him. His blue eyes watched Duo sleep until they closed and Heero fell asleep.  
  
-----------------  
  
Tbc....  
  
------------------  
  
Ko: Huh. That was different.  
  
Narmacil: Duo Maxwell, 19 year old terror of the high seas!  
  
Ko: Heh. *giggles* Oh, so you guys know. The very beginning of this fic has a purpose. Or it will when I remember it..... 


End file.
